One of the Boys
by Hey Two-Bit Mickey's On TV
Summary: Karla Curtis has been a tomboy most of her life, but who wouldn't growing up with boys? Everything changes when she starts having feelings for Dallas Winston and she actually cares about her appearance. Will this only cause problems?
1. One of the Boys

Hey guys; I'm backkkk:) Well anyway, this is my fourth story although I'm still not done my other ones haha but I'll get those done eventually.

*This story was inspired by "One of the Boys" by Katy Perry*

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, "ONE OF THE BOYS" OR "THE OUTSIDERS"

One of the Boys

"I saw a spider, I didn't scream

'Cause I can belch the alphabet

Just double dog, dare me…"

~Katy Perry

"Go Karla, go!" I heard Two-Bit scream as I ran down the field getting closer and closer to scoring that touch down. I looked behind me and saw Steve grinning as if he already won. Yeah right, as if I'd let that happen. Almost there…

"YES!" I shouted as I just made it past the touchdown line

"You're a cheat" Steve said clearly annoyed that a girl beat him at a "man's game"

"Oh please, I wouldn't cheat even if I wanted to; which wouldn't be hard due to your lack of defense over there..." I said nodding towards Soda who was sitting, picking at grass.

As we headed back to my house I found myself wondering about Dallas and him being in jail. We all knew Sylvia was cheating on him in jail, hell, I bet Dally even knew. That girl cheats on him every chance she gets. It's always the same story: They hang out, he goes to jail, she cheats on him, he gets out and gets pissed, she begs for forgiveness, he takes her back, and then the whole thing starts all over again. Boy, he sure knows how to pick 'em

"Hey Dar, can I go to the movies with Lori tonight?"

"Sure, be back by eleven."

~:.:.:.:.:~

I met up with Lori at the lot and we walked to the movies from there.

"So what movie are we gonna see?" she asked boredly.

"I dunno, maybe a scary one."

"Hmm..." was all she said.

I knew something was up because I usually can't get her to be quiet. I'll ask her later though. By the time we had gotten to the movies it had already started, which meant all the good seats were taken, just my luck. We eventually found descent seats but of course it was all ruined when some asshole kept kicking my chair.

"Do you mind-" I started to say but stopped when I realized who it was: Dallas Winston.

"AHHHH Dally! When did you get out?" I yelled and gave him a hug, which of course caused people to stare but I didn't give a flying shit.

"Just a few hours ago, man"

"Did you see anyone else yet?"

"Na not yet, I just saw you heading in here and figured I'd surprise you first. Well, I better go see the rest of 'em, see ya later."

I waved bye and sat back down as Lori gave me a strange look.

"What?"

"What was that?"

"Can you be more specific please?" I asked getting slightly annoyed.

"You like him." Was all she said.

My eyes grew wide as I stared at her in shock. What was she talking about? All I did was give him a hug because I was happy to see him. Did that mean I liked him? Hell no.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh wow thanks Lor, I didn't know you were clairvoyant all of a sudden."

"Har, har, har." She replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I can promise you I don't like him, and even if I did, he wouldn't like me back…I look like shit compared to the girls he 'dates'."

Her head snapped up and she yelled,

"Karla Curtis, you are NOT ugly! Maybe if you'd have more confidence and act like a girl for once, you'd have a boyfriend!"

Gee thanks, I thought. This is EXACTLY why I prefer to hang out with guys; girls are just way too involved with their appearances. Do I wish I could look pretty and guys would see more than just "Karla the tomboy"? Of course I do! I would like for a guy (that's not my brother) to compliment me on my looks instead of how far I can throw a football for once. But then again, I'd rather be known as "the tomboy" then "the girl that gets around".

I sighed and stared at the movie screen thinking, maybe SOME day I'll be pretty enough for someone. I would NEVER tell any of the guys this though. 'Cause then they'll think I'm just another insecure girl. Which I most definitely am not! Right?

Whatever, my night's ruined anyway. I get pretty depressed whenever I think about this sort of thing.

"Hey Lor, I'm just gonna go home, I'm not really feeling up for a movie right now."

She watched me leave with sad eyes. She knew why I was leaving; this girl could read me like a book. I'll probably get a phone call about this in the morning with one of her "pep talks". I'll get over this though, I always do.

I walked into my house to find Steve and Soda arm wrestling and Pony on the couch reading a book while Dallas and Johnny were quietly catching up. Dally looked up and grinned, I just frowned and walked slowly to my room.

God, why did I have to be such a guy? It's funny because my mom was the most classy, lady-like woman I had ever known; I use to want to be just like her. I smiled at the memory of the time I sprained my ankle in her heels while playing 'dress up'.

I'm not entirely sure where I messed up and went into that 'tomboy stage' but I'm just glad that my mom can't see what a mess I turned out to be.

I decided not to think about this anymore, I'll just accept the fact that I'm not a girl that gets guys. And hey, that's totally fine with me…as long as I still have my boys ;D

YAYYYY chapter one is done - and that rhymed :D ! So review if you like it and don't if you don't hahaha, I already have chapter two written and I'll post it after school tomorrow. 'Till next time!

P.S. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes! OHHHHH & I POSTED PICS ON MY PROFILE OF THE CHARACTERS! Check 'em out!


	2. You Fight Like a Girl

**WOWWW guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I really have no excuse for that besides pure laziness so just for that I'll stay up extra late and post two chapters today maybe even three :D**

_One of the Boys_

"_And I chose guitar over ballet_

_And I'd take these suckers down_

'_Cause they just get in my way…"_

_-Katy Perry_

I woke up the next morning feeling miserable but ready to put on a face of sheer happiness like I always do. But all of that changed when I saw Dallas lounging on my couch with Sylvia draped over him like he was a god; cocky little bastard.

I had a good mind to go over there and slap him a few times until I realized he didn't do anything wrong, it's not his fault that I'm such a boy. I looked over at the couch to see Sylvia look me up and down and laugh to herself.

I flipped her off without realizing what I was doing and she returned with a dirty look, evil smirk, and lastly, making out with Dally without hesitation. Oh, this girl thinks she's cute. Whatever, I'm not going to stand here and watch her swallow his face like the cow she is.

I got up to put my dirty converse on and left without a word to visit my best friend who always knows what to say. When I got to her house I saw her pacing around and looking stressed.

"Lor, what's wrong?"

"Oh, uhm, nothing."

"Okay, well it sure seems like som-"

"It's nothing okay?"

"Well alright. Do you want to hang out later or something? Maybe we can catch another movie to make up for yesterday."

"Sure, that sounds great!"

~~:::~~

"Bye Dar, I'm going to the movies!" I yelled.

"Alright, be back by eleven!"

"OOO Dally, I want to go to the movies! Can we go? Pleaseeee?" asked Sylvia in THE most annoying tone ever.

Dallas looked over at me and I stared back at him shaking my head with wide eyes, mouthing the word "NO" It's no secret that me and Sylvia didn't get along, Dally knew that; hell, everyone did, but I bit my tongue and put up with her for his sake.

I knew what she was doing though, I could see past her sweet, little smile. Somehow she knows it kills me to see Dally around trash like her and she does stuff like this to me to piss me off. Dally looked back at her and into her big brown eyes and gave in.

"Okay fine." He sighed

"YAY!" She sung.

"Yay." I repeated.

I took a different way to drive-in so I wouldn't have to watch her flirt with him the whole way. I later met up with Lori (who seemed to be in a better mood) and we took our seats (far away from Dallas and Sylvia.)

"I'm going to go get some popcorn, you want any?"

"Sure."

As I got up and made my way to the concession stand I was stopped by, you guessed it, Sylvia.

"You know, you're really pathetic Karla." She stated.

"Oh, I'm pathetic? Excuse me; I wasn't the one who practically begged Dally to come here to stalk you. And speaking of Dally, shouldn't you be with him right now? Kissing his ass?"

"I think you're just jealous" she said smugly.

"Oh really? Of what?"

"Me." She said simply.

"Yeah, now would that be your charm, good looks, or personality?"

"Well it's probably the way I attract boys."

"By being a slut." I answered.

"No, by acting like a girl. What would your parents think if they saw you now? You already had them rolling over in their graves becau-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before I punched her in the mouth. And it all went downhill from there. Between the slaps, punches, kicks, hair-pulling, and oh, let us not forget the crowd of people cheering us on, I almost forgot what was happening until someone came over and pulled us off of each other.

But not before I had a chance to tell her that she fights like a girl.

**Haha, so I just realized that all of my stories have fight scenes in them, but what do you expect from a bunch of greasers ;D 3**


	3. Little Sister

**I DO NOT OWN "THE OUTSIDERS" BY S.E. HINTON OR THE SONG "ONE OF THE BOYS" BY KATY PERRY**

**And thank you to all my AMAZING reviewers and the people who added my story:**

**PineForestScented**

**Dreaming For The End**

**StraightLife115**

**Wishuy**

**Mrs0cullen**

**Ninja Star Light**

***SORRY IF I MISSED ANYONE, I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME! **

***WARNING: DALLAS IS A LITTLE OC IN THIS CHAPTER**

_One of the Boys_

"_The way you look at me_

_Is kind of like a little sister_

_Not like a good vice_

_And it leaves me in nothing but blisters…"_

_-Katy Perry_

So after Dallas pulled us apart and we all got kicked out, Dally walked Sylvia home and Lori walked me home. It was well past eleven and I knew I was going to be in deep shit with Darry when I got home, but I could care less. The walk home was quiet, thank goodness, because I didn't feel like playing twenty questions with Lori.

As soon as we got to my house I thanked her and told her I'd call her in the morning, I didn't want her to witness what's about to go down. I looked through the window to find Two-Bit asleep on the couch, Steve in the kitchen, Darry clearly pissed off, and Soda trying to calm him down. Lovely.

As soon as I walked in, everyone, but Two-bit, looked up. Darry looked like he was about to blow a gasket, but all of a sudden, his face went from furry to worry.

"Where the hell have you been and what happened to your face? Were you jumped?"

"I got into a fight at the movies." I said looking at the ground.

"With who?"

"Sylvia." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around and realized it was Dallas who said it. He was wearing his usual cocky grin as if I got into a fight over him.

"Get over yourself Dal, I didn't do it for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah? Well that's not what Sylvia said."

"Well I don't give a damn about what that little cheap tramp said."

I didn't even care to listen to him anymore so I marched off to my room hoping that we could all forget this ever happened. Not more than five minutes later someone barged into my room, I felt my bed shift as whoever it was sat on the edge. I didn't bother to look up; I'll just pretend I'm asleep.

"I know you're not sleeping so cut the shit" said a rough voice

"Dallas go away, I don't feel like dealing with you right now, your girlfriend was enough for one night."

"Listen kid, I don't know exactly what that fight was about and I don't care. You're…You're like a little sister to me and I don't want to see you hurt."

Damn, talk about a slap in the face. I always knew I was like a little sister to him, but hearing him say it kind of made me want to lock myself in my room forever.

It's funny, I spent a good couple of years pretending I didn't like him and covering up my feelings for him because I knew it was going to turn out badly but now, it's all coming out. All that time I spent acting like he was just another boy, all wasted because of a stupid, slutty girl. It really pisses me off, to the point where I just had to say,

"And that's all I'll ever be to you!"

He stared at me in shock and I got up and left. He didn't follow, which I was grateful for and the only thing I remembered was Darry yelling at me to get back inside the house as I ran down the sidewalk but I ignored it. I guess I'll be crashing at the lot tonight.

{:.:.:}

I woke up late in the afternoon with no intention of returning home anytime soon. I couldn't show my face there in at least a couple more days, its way too embarrassing. I'll probably just stay at Lori's in the meantime, her parents won't mind.

I made my way to her house and explained the entire situation to her; she was shocked to say the least.

"Oh my God, I knew it! I knew you liked him!"

"Well he clearly doesn't like me."

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that won't we? I hear there's a party tonight at Buck's and I bet Dallas is going! This is a perfect chance for you to make your movie on him."

"No! I can't even go back home because I'm too embarrassed and you want me to go to a party to 'make my move on him'? Are you crazy? I get nervous just thinking about it."

"You'll be fine! Look, I'll give you a makeover and show you a few things and you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand."

She said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. Not only will I make a fool out of myself infront of Dally, but in front of a crowd of drunken people too? I don't think so.

"No."

"Come on!"

"…How can you be so sure this will work?"

"Because I know you can do this, and if I even start to think something is about to go wrong, I'll pull you out of there faster than a jack rabbit with the devil on it's tail."

"Okay, fine." I said with uncertainty. And right there is where I made my first mistake.


	4. Proving Myself

**I DO NOT OWN "THE OUTSIDERS" BY S.E. HINTON, OR THE SONG "ONE OF THE BOYS" BY KATY PERRY**

***Sorry for the bad grammar:(**

**AND THANK YOU TO sakurachanrach FOR HER SUPPORT! **

_One of the Boys_

"_So I don't wanna be one of the boys,_

_One of your guys_

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight…"_

_-Katy Perry_

**IMPORTANT: YOU CAN SEE WHAT KARLA LOOKS LIKE AFTER THE MAKEOVER ON MY PROFILE!**

So after I agreed to Lori's brilliant idea of giving me a makeover, she got straight to work starting with my hair. We went through a process of washing, dying, waiting for it to dry, then curling it and it took FOREVER to do my hair alone.

Next, she started with my makeup. I couldn't even follow how much she was putting on my face. It was just a whole mess of cover up, foundation, concealer, mascara, eye shadow, blush, lip stick, and of course, eyeliner.

I didn't even look the same anymore! I looked like a…a…a greaser girl! And of course, she STILL wasn't done, I still had to get dressed and I was so excited to see what she picked out for me! Not. It was a really short, teal dress that just barely covered my butt, followed by black heels that looked way to uncomfortable.

"Well, I think we're done!" She said cheerfully.

I looked in the mirror and didn't know what to think. She did a very good job and I was just as impressed as I was uncomfortable.

"Okay, we're ready! Just remember what I taught you and you'll do great!"

_:.:.:_

Buck's was loud and crazy, just as I thought it'd be. From the moment I stepped foot in there, I knew that I never wanted to come back here as long as I live. I mean, every time I turned around, there would be some drunken asshole trying to make a move for Christ's sake!

"Alright, Dally's right over there, go get 'em kid." Lori whispered in my ear.

"Uhmm, I'm not ready just yet. Can we wait a little bit?"

"Ughhh, fine, but at least have a drink in the meantime!"

I was a little unsure about drinking so I just held the beer bottle and dumped a little bit out whenever someone wasn't looking. Call me what you may, but I've seen what happens when people get drunk and it's not particularly something I look forward to or plan on doing.

So I was still nervous about just going up to Dallas looking like this, especially after everything that happened. He's really not stupid so would he know I was trying to hard? Probably. I turned around to my close friend and told her,

"On second though, I don't want to do this. He's going to think I'm desperate or something."

"Hmmm, well if you won't go to him, then we'll just have to get him to go to you." She said with a mischievous grin.

I didn't like where this was heading.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Think about it, if Dally sees you dancing or flirting with another guy then he'll get all jealous and come marching over here! Oh my God, it's so perfect! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

Me being the pessimistic girl that I am didn't think it was a great idea let alone going to work. But what the hell, we made it this far. Why stop now?

"Okay."

"Great! I'll go find someone, be right back!"

Next thing I knew, Lori came stumbling back with pretty much what seemed like the drunkest guy she could find.

"Karla, this is Jeff." Lori introduced us then left. Great, what am I supposed to do with a drunk greaser? He was pretty cute though, so I'll give him that.

"Hi Jeff."

"Hi Carly."

"It's Karla."

"Right, right; so you wanna dance?"

"Yeah, sure."

Okay, so I was a little uncomfortable and nervous about this whole situation. Partly because of how we were dancing but also because I was literally praying to a higher power that I didn't run into any of the gang (besides Dallas of course) or my brothers. How bad would that be?

It didn't take long until I made eye contact with 'you know who' and he came marching over here according to plan with a face that even made me cringe.

He practically ripped Jeff off of me; I stood there, stunned, as Dally beat the living shit out of Jeff. It was kind of…hot. Not because Jeff was bleeding or anything! Just because I've never really seen the jealous side of him before.

I decided to play it off like I was mad about the whole thing and walk away because I knew that he would follow. Gosh, what was coming over me? I know Lori would be proud. Sure enough, he followed.


	5. One of the Girls

**I DO NOT OWN "THE OUTSIDERS" BY S.E. HINTON OR THE SONG "ONE OF THE BOYS" BY KATY PERRY**

**WARNING: **** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGE**

_One of the Boys_

"_That I just wanna be one of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys…"_

_-_Katy Perry

I walked "angrily" out of Buck's with Dallas close behind me. I'm not sure where I'm going yet but I didn't have to think about it long before he grabbed my arm and spun me around and said,

"What the hell where you thinking dancing with that fucking creep?"

"Well, I was thinking that you wouldn't storm over and act like an asshole!"

"How am I just supposed to sit there and let him take advantage of you like that?"

"Did you ever think that I was old enough to handle myself? I'm not five!"

"Well I know that, but I-"

"You what?"

He crashed his lips onto mine. It all happened so fast and it was unexpected to say the least, but I didn't mind. When we finally pulled apart he just looked at me and said,

"You're really stupid sometimes you know that?"

I couldn't help but laugh; leave it to him to ruin the moment.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah; Are you gonna come back home? Your brothers and the boys really miss you."

"I guess.."

"Good, come on; let's go get your stuff."

{ _: _:-.-:_: _ }

I walked through the front door expecting to get yelled at but instead, I was attacked with hugs. Not the reaction I was expecting, but it was one that I preferred. I couldn't help but be happy because I felt like he FINALLY noticed me.

It turned out to be a really nice night: I didn't get in trouble for leaving home, I actually look nice for once, and Dally and I might actually have a chance together! Not to mention the fact that we fell asleep on the couch together!

Of course, the next morning I woke up smiling next to him. Little did I know what I was in for later that day. I should've known better then to trust him.

{ _: _:-.-:_: _ }

I was looking forward to seeing Dally after school until I walked in my house and saw him sucking face with Sylvia! Sylvia! Really, of all people it HAD to be her! And in MY house? Oh no. I didn't know whether to cry or yell.

"Oh hey Karla!" she said with a sickly, sweet smile.

"Kar.." Dallas started as he got up and put his arm on my shoulder.

"No, no, don't touch me." I said as I shrugged his hand off.

"Oh, maybe I should go. Call me later babe." Sylvia said, still smiling.

Dally watched her walk out the door then turned around back at me.

"I don't know whether I should be more shocked about the fact that she was in my house or that you…"

"I know and I-"

"No, you-you really don't"

"Oh come on Kar!"

"No! Seriously, I didn't think YOU of all people would do this. This has to be the most horrible thing you've ever done to me. Don't even talk to me again." I said as I stormed into my bedroom and locked the door.


	6. Things Change

**I DO NOT OWN "THE OUTSIDERS" BY S.E. HINTON OR THE SONG "ONE OF THE BOYS" BY KATY PERRY**

**WARNING: ****THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE CONTENT (not that bad though)**

_One of the Boys_

"_So over the summer something changed_

_I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs_

_And I studied Aveda religiously_

_And I walked right into school_

_And caught you staring at me…"_

_~Katy Perry_

So it's been a few months since I've talked or had any contact with Dally. I mean sure, he still hangs out at my house with the rest of the gang, he even crashes here sometimes, but I've managed to avoid him.

It's been getting easier though and I've been doing well; I've actually started to care about my appearance and try for once as well as getting out more. Actually, since I've been going out, I met this kid named Kevin.

He seemed really nice and we've been hanging out a lot lately and I'm starting to like him; he asked me if I wanted to go to the drive-in with him tonight (of course I said yes.)

"Hey Dar, do you mind if I go to the drive-in tonight with a couple of friends?" (and by 'a couple of friends' I mean just Kev)

"Sure kiddo, I don't see why not."

"Thanks Darry!"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kev and I met up at DX and walked to the Nightly Double together; it was fun, we joked and messed around with each other. It was nice to have someone as sweet as him (especially for a greaser).

We found ourselves talking, laughing, and making fun of the movie's title, "Beach Party". I might've had more fun if the guy behind me would stop kicking my seat. It got so annoying to the point where I was going to turn around to tell him to stop.

I whipped around in my seat and opened my mouth, prepared to say something but I stopped when I recognized the icy blue eyes I was staring into; it was Dally. I chose not to say anything at all and slowly turned back around.

I know exactly what he's doing; he's trying to make sure that I know he's there so that I won't do anything with Kev. HA! Well, now that I know he's watching, I might as well give him something to watch.

I leaned my head on Kev's shoulder and giggled flirtatiously and anything he said that was remotely funny. And when I was sure that Dal was in a dead-on stare, I kissed Kev, which of course turned into something much bigger.

The foot that dug harder into my chair indicated that he was getting pissed, which means that it's time for the grand finale! I smiled at Kevin and suggestively asked him if he wanted to go somewhere else. Of course he did, he's a boy.

We walked out of the row, holding hands as Dally gave me the death stare, I just winked at him.

Later that night, we ended up just making out, nothing major; but of course, that's not what Dally thought.


	7. Take a Number

**I DO NOT OWN "THE OUTSIDERS" BY S.E. HINTON OR THE SONG "ONE OF THE BOYS" BY KATY PERRY**

**And thank you SO MUCH to all my awesome reviewers and fans! You guys are the reason that I'm writing! I'll start mentioning usernames in the next chapter there's just so many of them!**

_One of the Boys_

"_'Cause I know what you know_

_But now you're gonna have to take a number_

_It's okay, maybe one day_

_But not until you give me my diamond ring…"_

_~Katy Perry_

Lori suggested that I come in looking like I just had a long night; I guess she knew Dally was going to be at my house. I messed up my hair, smudged my makeup up a bit, and wore my shirt inside out. I know doing this to him is a little harsh, but he put me through hell and back so in my opinion, he deserves it.

I slowly walked inside, swaying my arms back and forth with a goofy grin on my face. Dallas was sitting on the couch, doing absolutely nothing; the TV wasn't even on. Nobody else was in the room (I'm guessing they're all in bed considering it's pretty late).

I made my way over to Darry's recliner and made myself comfortable as I silently giggled to myself just to piss Dallas off. I could see him glaring out of the corner of my eye and I was satisfied with myself.

"Long night?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I answered slightly amused.

"So where did you go for the rest of the night?"

"Out."

"Obviously."

"Well what would you like me to tell you?"

"I'd like you to tell me where you've been all night 'cause it sure as hell don't look like you were just 'out' "

"What exactly are you implying?"

"You're a smart girl, figure it out."

"Haha, goodnight Dallas." I finished as I headed to my room.

:.:.:.:.:

"AHHHH SLOW DOWN ALEX!" I yelled/laughed as my friend Alex ran down the street with me on his back.

It was Saturday afternoon and me and my friends (my friends and I sounds too proper eww :P) had nothing better to do then mess around and cause trouble. I was with Curly, Alex, and Dan. Yes, they were all boys, but whatever, boys are easier to hang out with right?

Well anyway, here we all are, chasing each other down the street and screaming like banshees (which by the way, is a lovely sight) and as luck would have it, Dal walks down the street as if on cue.

"I need to talk to you." He said calmly.

I slid off of Alex's back and motioned for them to give me one minute.

"What's up?"

"Do you want to maybe be my girl?"

There they are; the words I've been dying to hear him say for years now! But for some reason all I could say was,

"No."

He gave me a strange look, I guess he was expecting me to say yes and come crawling back to him.

"Well why the hell not?"

"You had your chance; you actually had a bunch and you blew all of them, proving to me that you really don't really want to go out with me, you just hate seeing me have a life."

As much as it pained me to say it, I knew it had to be true. But somehow, I couldn't help but want him even more.

**So sorry about all of these short chapters, I promise they will get longer soon. Thanks again for all of my reviewers and subscribers!**


	8. Damsel in Distress

**I DO NOT OWN "THE OUTSIDERS" BY S.E. HINTON OR THE SONG "ONE OF THE BOYS" BY KATY PERRY**

**WARNING:** **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGE; it's Dallas Winston, what do you expect?**

_**Thanks so much to my astonishing reviewers/subscribers/fan people & please excuse my fragments throughout this story lol.**_

**Booksandmusicandmusicandbooks**

**IntoxicatingLover**

**NeoIxis **_**(Also, there was a confusion, I misinterpreted your comment; sorry for that)**_

**Wishuy**

**lowka101**

**Niikkii95**

**Sakurachanrach**

**Kmacc**

**101stellastella**

**colorguard4ever**

**theoutsidersrbeast**

_**(Sorry if I missed a name!)**_

_One of the Boys_

"'_Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys_

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be your homecoming queen_

_Pin-up poster dream, not one of the boys…"_

_~Katy Perry_

It's been about a week and I haven't seen or heard from Dallas. I'm guessing he got himself into trouble yet again. I thought about this as I made my way to the library (Pony was sick, so I figured I'd get him a couple of books while he's recovering.)

I heard a familiar yet uncomfortable roar of an engine from behind me; I turned around and was greeted by a blue mustang. It pulled up to me as I continued to walk, getting faster with each step and holding my breath. I've never been jumped before. Sure, I've had a couple of close calls but nothing serious.

Once I thought I was alone again I relaxed a little bit until someone's hand touched my shoulder and a rough voice spoke,

"Hey Greaser!"

I whipped my head around and tried to play it cool, maybe if I put on a tough façade, they'll leave me alone.

"What do you want?"

"Aww shoot, we just wanted to know what a girl like you was doing walking around by your lonesome It's pretty dangerous don't you think?"

"Not at all."

"Well then, we'll change that mind of yours pretty quickly; won't we boys?"

The other two Socs slowly nodded their heads; they were all clearly bombed. I panicked and glanced around for something that would help me like a passing bystander, a building I could run into, something!

Sadly, there was nothing and I knew it would be pointless to run, possibly even dangerous, but I tried anyway. I sprinted down the side walk as fast as I could, desperately looking for help. I only made it about a half a block before they caught up to me.

Helplessly pinned to the ground, I tried doing the last thing I could, screaming. That of course, only resulted into a quick yet painful slap to the face and someone's hand covering my mouth. Come on Karla, you didn't spend all these years acting like a boy to be a damsel in distress now! Do something damn it!

I wiggled my leg out from under his and brought it up as hard as I possibly could. He rolled off of me in pain as quickly made my way off the ground and began running again.

"Get that bitch!" the ring-leader yelled.

I frantically yelled as the two Socs chased me down the block. Leave it to me to think that cutting through the vacant lot was a good idea. I was less than halfway out of the lot before I got tackled again. Kicking and screaming, I did everything I could to try to get away but nothing seemed to work.

Kicking the Soc in the stomach, I desperately crawled over to the coke bottle that was laying on the ground.

"Oh no you don't" said the third Soc as I reached for the bottle and he stomped on my wrist.

I cried out in agony as I heard something crack; I didn't dare look at my wrist. Just as I was about to give up and face whatever torture they had planned for me, I faintly saw someone running in the distance. Thinking it was the ring-leader that had recovered and come over here to finish me off, I started panicking.

But as he got closer, I saw exactly who it was. I know those cold blue eyes from anywhere. The Soc on top of me was pulled off, and I was greatly relieved. Poor Soc never saw it coming haha. I sat on the ground in awe as Dally beat the tar out of both Socs.

When he was done, he looked at me sitting on the ground and pulled me up with my good arm.

"Jesus Christ kid, what were you doing out by yourself?"

"Library." I answered simply.

He chuckled to himself softly and replied,

"Only you. Come one, it's getting late."

He grabbed my bad hand and I winced in pain. He gave me a concerned look then looked at my wrist, which was followed by a long string of curses.

"I think you broke your wrist."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Wise ass."

"Takes one to know one."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get back to the house and I'll fix it for you."


	9. Kiss the Girl

**I DO NOT OWN "THE OUTSIDERS" BY S.E. HINTON OR THE SONG "ONE OF THE BOYS" BY KATY PERRY**

**WARNING:**** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE LANGUAGE & DALLAS IS A BIT OC**

_One of the Boys_

"_I wanna be a flower, not a dirty ring_

_I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team_

_And I swear maybe one day, you're gonna wanna_

_Make out, make out, make out with me_

_Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be…"_

_~Katy Perry_

"FUCK! THAT HURTS DAL!" I screamed as he "fixed" my broken wrist by wrapping it with a…I don't even know what.

"Oh quit whining."

I scowled at him as he finished up.

"Thanks Dal, for you know, showing up I guess." I said awkwardly.

He didn't say anything; he didn't even nod his head in recognition that I just said something let alone thanked him. He just sat there and stared, it wasn't a creepy stare though, it was like he was thinking intently on something.

I didn't bother to say anything and disturb his thought process so I just stayed there as well. It wasn't until I felt his hand gently touch the side of my face when I realized what he was thinking. He slowly leaned in and touched my lips lightly with his own.

It was weird (in a good way) because I'm not use to him being so gentle about things. It was like it actually meant something to him, like_** I**_actually meant something to him.

We pulled away when we heard someone coming up the porch steps. Sodapop walked in at didn't notice anything different at first.

"Hey Kar, how's it go- WOHH, what happened to your hand?"

"Ohh, uhmm, I just ran into a couple of Socs today. I kind of broke my wrist.."

"Jesus Christ! They just don't stop do they? Darry's gonna have a cow when he gets home!"

"It's really not that big of a deal Soda, it happens all the time." I stated.

"Yeah, but not to girls!" Steve added.

I gave him a dirty look to inform him that he wasn't helping me out any. My mission for today: avoid Darry at all costs. It when pretty well actually, I just stayed in my room all day until he went to bed. I know I can't do that forever, but at least for tonight. He's got enough to worry about.

It was sometime around 10 when I decided to sit outside on the porch. Dallas was already out there smoking a cigarette.

"Just can't get enough of me can you?"

"Don't flatter yourself; I just came out here to get air."

"Sure you did."

I rolled my eyes. He just thinks he's so cute.

We sat in comfortable silence until he finally spoke again,

"So listen, I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" I questioned anxiously.

"Can I…do you…"

"Can you what?" Oh my God, this is it!

"…Can I borrow a cancer stick?"

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

"Oh, I don't smoke but hold on, I'll go get you one." I said as I walked in the house and never came back out that night.

**-GASP- Oh no he didn't! REVIEW!**


	10. Give a Damn

**I DO NOT OWN "THE OUTSIDERS" BY S.E. HINTON OR THE SONG "ONE OF THE BOYS" BY KATY PERRY**

**WARNING:**** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DALLAS/OC-NESS AND ****CONTENT THAT IS RATED M,**** I REPEAT, ****MATURE CONTENT!**** (It's really not that bad though, I was just being melodramatic as usual)**

_One of the Boys_

"…_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys_

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be one of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys."_

_~Katy Perry_

So Darry eventually found out about my wrist, no surprise; I live in the same house as him, he was bound to find out eventually. Needless to say, he WAS NOT a happy camper. And so now, I'm on strict rules on when I can leave the house and who with until further notice.

Which is fine by me, I don't particularly want to step foot outside of this house after what happened last night; funny thing is, I'm not talking about my run-in with the Socs. I'm talking about the fact that a certain asshole keeps playing with my emotions.

God, I really don't know how much more of this I can take. I get that it's hard for him to express his feelings and everything but Jesus Christ, he COULD show some type of emotion.

Maybe if I avoid him, it might help in some way. Now I know what happened last time I tried to avoid him but I'm literally so fed up with all of his bullshit that MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, he'll get the hint and finally do something about our relationship.

I don't know. I just need him to do something, ANYTHING, because I'm so confused at this point, I have no idea where we stand. I mean can I date other guys? Can I not? Would that be considered cheating or something? Or am I just wasting my time?

Just then, Dallas walked through the front door, greeting me with a "Hey Kar!" I got up and went to my room without a word. He in turn, followed. He wasn't as stupid as he looked and clearly knew that something was wrong.

I shut my door in his face but of course, nothing gets in Dallas Winston's way. He immediately opened it as I got books from my schoolbag, sat at my bed, and pretended to be preoccupied. He stood there with an angry expression on his face and just stared until he said,

"What's your problem?"

"You." I answered simply

"Well what the hell did I do THIS TIME?"

"The same exact thing you've been doing for weeks now!"

"Which is?"

"Figure it out on your own because I'm done spelling it out for you!" I yelled.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and waste my time on some BROAD who won't even tell me why she's mad!"

"Fine, then I'm not going to sit here with some HOOD who doesn't even give a damn about anyone or anything!"

"Who said I don't give a damn about anything?"

"Nobody had to say anything Dallas; I can tell by the way you treat me and everyone else on this Godforsaken universe!"

Just then, he did something I never saw coming. He actually kissed me. It was extremely passionate and rough but in a weird, respectful way if that made any sense. After all these years of playing this stupid game of 'cat and mouse', he FINALLY did it. We broke apart and after a while of just staring at each other in awe, he spoke,

"I DO give a damn." And then he kissed my again. This time, more gentle (and expected might I add).

"Karla?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girl?"

I nodded and answered it with a gentle kiss.

The gentle kiss quickly turned into a passionate and more needy one showing me that he desired for more. I was so caught up in everything that I was willing and I was pretty damn positive that he was willing too.

He pushed the books off my bed and lay me down as he got on top. We continued kissing as he lifted my shirt off and started to unbutton my jeans when the front door opened and a voice yelled out,

"Hey 'yall, anyone home?"

Dallas and I both groaned simultaneously as I retrieved my shirt that was thrown on the floor and buttoned up my pants. Well, I guess I can't have my cake and eat it too.

And THAT ladies and gentlemen, is the unusual story about my frustrating love life with none other than Dallas Winston.

FIN.

**IMPORTANT:**** I have officially decided that ****THERE WILL INDEED BE A SEQUEL****! Mainly because I expected this story to be much, much longer and I feel like I have more to contribute to it. Also, because I wanted to put more mature content in here but I couldn't otherwise I'd have to change the rating and BLA, BLA, BLA. The sequel WILL be much longer than this and it will most likely be up sometime this week. It's rating will be T at first, then when I get into further chapters, I'll change it to M. So THANK YOU SO MUCH to ALL of my reviewers AND readers for taking the time to read and/or review this story. It really means a lot to me and I hope that all of you look into the sequel!**


End file.
